Wannabe
by JLaLa
Summary: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen are hiding their relationship from her twin brother, Gale. However, it won't be easy when their group of friends is finagled into doing an unforgettable assembly performance. A Hunger Games High School AU. Mature themes.


The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

 _This idea came from an anon on Tumblr who requested the following: "Peeta, Finnick, and Gale dressed up as Spice Girls singing Wannabe"._

Wannabe

The cafeteria of Panem High was packed.

In the center were The Careers, a group of the popular kids, named rightly because of the fact that after graduation, they would be given any career they wanted. Their families had the funds to make anything happen.

To the far left were the Techies, star students of Professor Beetee Latier, who ran the computer sciences department and would no doubt be making their way to Silicon Valley in the near future. Next to their table were the Morphlings, who were always drugged with something or another and usually kept to themselves unless you got in their way in the lunch line.

The arts crowd to the right was headed up by Johanna Mason, who ran the dance team, and could pirouette your ass off the stage if you pissed her off.

Then there was his group of friends.

Peeta Mellark looked around the cafeteria in search of his group.

He knew that Finnick was still in the locker room as he had just left the locker room himself. Annie, who Peeta had known since he was in diapers, was most likely somewhere reading a soliloquy for one of the plays that she would be auditioning for. Gale, his next door neighbor, was probably finishing up whatever car that he was in charge of in shop class.

"Hey stranger," came the sweet, warm whisper.

Then, there was her.

Peeta turned as Katniss sat next to him, taking the milk carton from his tray and swapping it with her orange juice. However, she opened the plastic container for him before putting it back on the tray.

"Hey neighbor," he responded in kind. "Where's big brother?"

Katniss blanched at the mention of Gale. "Once again, only by two minutes." She looked over his tray and took his bread roll. "Anyway, I was busy stacking books in the library for Mags so I don't know where Gale is." The dark-haired girl grinned at him as she buttered his roll and Peeta swallowed down the fluttering nervousness at their nearness. "It's kind of nice to not have him around though. It feels like it's been forever since it was just us."

"Oh, you know your brother," he responded. "Anything that looks like a dick swinging your way and he's on them."

"You're no dick, you're Peeta!"

"Ouch, Katniss." His face went hot at her words. "I know that we've seen each other as asexual since like forever but you have to acknowledge that I have a mini-me for biology sakes!"

Her eyes flitted over to the jeans he wore. "So, it's broad, blond, and thick-headed?"

"Part of it is blond," he retorted.

"I'd like proof of that." Katniss took his buttered roll before breaking a piece off and offering it to him.

His eyes went to her fingers before he wrapped his lips around them, sucking gently to take the bread. Katniss gasped, her lips parting at the motion of his tongue caressing her index finger and thumb before he pulled away sucking on her skin to taste every bit of the...bread.

"You know we never finished that game of Doctor when we were seven," Peeta told her.

She grinned, leaning closer, and he could feel her leg pressing against his under the lunch table. "We have to find a better hiding place. Last time, Gale found us and nearly threw you over his head."

It had always been like this between them. They'd flirt, they'd sit unbearably close yet…nothing.

The line was much too scary to cross for both of them.

"You two need to fuck already." They turned to find Johanna sitting across from them, a smirk on her lips. "Oh, am I interrupting footsie under the table? Or, maybe a hand job?" The dark-haired girl with the long bob leaned her head to look under the plastic table. "Katniss—"

Katniss jumped up from the table. "Johanna!" Her eyes were blazing with irritation. "I will tell my brother that you came by, okay?"

"Alright." The girl gracefully stood up, giving them one last smile. "By the way, Peeta. You'll probably want to calm that boner before Gale gets here."

She walked away, leaving the two flushed at her words.

"Sometimes, I can't believe that Gale is dating her," Katniss growled.

"Johanna isn't that bad," he told her. "She's intense, but she does care for him."

"I know," his friend groused. "They spent the entire weekend going over his financial aid forms for Stanford and she is unbelievably smart when it comes to getting money from the government."

Peeta took the chocolate milk resting on her tray and opened it. "Here. Cool down, girl on fire."

She gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip from the carton. "Thank you."

"Hello, my Star-Crossed Lovers!" Annie sat down followed by Finnick, whose red locks were still damp from his shower. Katniss and Peeta glared, sobering their dramatic friend immediately. "Calm down. No need to get upset. It was a joke."

"Yeah, Peeta would never," Finnick added, his arm going around Annie. "Gale would never allow anyone to touch his _pure_ twin sister."

"Who's touching who?"

Gale quickly sat between Katniss and Peeta. It wasn't lost on anyone that the action was intentional.

"Your girlfriend was looking for you," Katniss said, ignoring his question.

"I just spoke to her," Gale said off-handedly as he took a piece of his sister's sandwich. "She's working on the choreography for some 90's-themed dance routine for the final assembly." Stuffing most of the sandwich into his mouth, he looked to Katniss. "Also, did you turn in your financial papers for Stanford?"

Before Katniss could respond, there was a sudden crash coming from the arts table.

"Oh shit!" Gale practically leapt over their table. "Johanna!"

* * *

"One of the morphlings accidentally tripped over one of the dancers and it just all came crashing down," Katniss said as they spoke on the phone, later that afternoon. "Johanna and the dancers are in various states of broken or sprain. Gale is taking her home right now."

Peeta met her eyes from his bedroom window. "Now don't you feel bad for not liking her?"

"I never said that I didn't like her!" Katniss groused, glaring at him from her own window sill. "I just don't like that she's always in my business."

"Maybe she just wants you to like her," he argued. "You are her boyfriend's twin sister."

"And, I'm reminded every day." Peeta watched Katniss flop onto her bed, turning to lie on her stomach before looking to him. "I haven't even told him yet."

"He's going to have to know that you decided to go to NYU," Peeta said.

"Can't you tell him?" Katniss pouted and he shook his head. "You know Gale. It was always Stanford for him and he's always assumed that I would be following."

"But, you're growing up," he told her. "You're becoming your own person and he's going to have to realize that." Peeta watched her bite her lower lip and let out a slight exhale to calm his body. Katniss had no idea of the effect she had on him. "You're a talented photographer, Katniss, and you got into their visual arts program at NYU. That wasn't easy and you deserve the chance."

"Why do you believe in me so much?" she suddenly asked. They looked to one another and Peeta warmed under her penetrating stare.

"Because you're special," he told her truthfully. "I've always thought so."

She smiled softly, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks prettily. "I'm just the girl next door."

"You were always more than that to me." Peeta hesitated to look across, afraid to see her reaction. "I thought you knew that."

"You're more than the boy next door," Katniss admitted softly. His gaze shot up and Peeta found her standing in front of the window, her phone against her ear. "I think you already know that." He watched her toy with her raven braid, resting on her shoulder. "I hoped you knew that."

"I do." He stood up, watching her hand move along the bare skin that her olive tank top exposed. She smiled at his words. "I'll be there for you, no matter what Gale says."

His eyes focused on the hand playing against her skin, and from where he stood, Peeta could see her nipples poking through the thin cloth of her top.

"He's going to suspect that we did this on purpose," she told him, her free hand suddenly at her abdomen and right above the waist of her jeans. "Since you're going to NYU, too."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he assured her. Her hand moved to the button of her jeans. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you," Katniss replied huskily. "Haven't you ever wanted to catch the girl next door doing this?" She dipped her hand inside her jeans and a breathy moan vibrated into his ear. "Gale thinks we're doing it anyway, might as well act like it." She met his eyes daringly. "Are you really as blond, broad, and thick-headed as you claim?"

"I'd like to think so." His throat went dry watching her move her hand inside her jeans and his cock went rock hard seeing her lust-hazy eyes. "God Katniss, don't tease me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice tight.

Peeta look to her from his window. "I don't want to play these games anymore. If you're with me, then you're with me. We tell your brother and we tell him that we're going to NYU, too. Also from here on out, you're mine and I'm yours."

Katniss nodded insistently, her eyes focused on his hand moving along his jeaned member. "Agreed."

He undid the button of his jeans, feeling his shaft stand at attention when Katniss moaned into the receiver. His thumb went to his tip to spread the small spurt of liquid along his mushroomed head and the immediate spike of pleasure caused him to jerk in front of Katniss.

"Holy shit," she breathed into the phone. "Anyone at your house?"

"My parents won't be home until our store is closed," he responded. "We have a good two hours."

"I'll be right over."

The phone line went dead and Peeta threw his own phone on his bed before rushing out his door. He went down the stairs, two steps at a time, and turned the knob of his front door just as Katniss pushed it open.

She jumped into his arms and he slammed the door behind them.

"Before anything—" Peeta captured her mouth in a kiss, quenching his craving for the sweetness of her lips. Long ago, he had kissed her—their first kisses ever—and had always wished for another chance. This time, he wasn't wearing braces and had no way of accidentally cutting her lips like before. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead to hers before moving his lips to her ear. "I needed to redo our first kiss."

"I thought our first one went pretty good," Katniss responded with a grin. She took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" He asked as they stopped halfway up the stairs and he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. She pushed back against his front, wedging his cock between her ass cheeks, and he felt his knees almost buckle at the sensation. "What are we?"

Katniss looked over her shoulder at him. "I thought we made it clear. I'm yours, you're mine." She kissed him once more, swirling her tongue insistently with his. "Here's your chance, Mellark. We've had almost six years of foreplay and I don't think I can wait anymore."

In response, his hands went to her front, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples through the soft cups of her bra. When they reached the top of his stairs, he had pulled the cups down and her hand was stroking him to an unbearable hardness.

They burst into his room, quickly shedding their clothes along his floor. Katniss went to close the curtains, a precaution since she has run out of her house without her parents even noticing as he settled on the end of his bed.

Quickly, Katniss joined him, straddling his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck to anchor herself. His eyes focused on her dusky nipples and his mouth covered one to devour.

Katniss cried out, her hands going to his hair and her pelvis wriggling against his lap. Her slit ran along the tip of his cock, her muscles tensing as she attempted to press his tip into her resistant flesh. "Peeta, fuck!"

"That's the plan," he murmured, his mouth full of her tit. "Relax and just ease into me, Katniss. Let yourself get comfortable and then take the rest of me inside, baby. I don't want it to hurt…I want you to have control."

She placed his hand in-between her legs to feel her wetness and Peeta moaned when his fingers moved along her sensitive perineum before entering her tight warmth.

"I had some help from my vibrator," she admitted breathlessly. "To prepare me for the next time we had this chance."

"You knew I'd be your first?" he responded.

"I knew you'd be my last." Katniss met his eyes, lips brushing against his.

Slowly, she lined her slit against his head and this time without hesitation plunged onto him.

He saw stars, the pleasure so dizzying that he thought that he had passed out.

"Peeta!" Katniss' hands gripped his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist so that she could bounce against his cock, experimenting with what rhythm felt good. "Feels so fucking good…your dick—"

"Was made for you," he moaned. "God...you're tight for me."

Her moans were thick and honeyed and Peeta knew that she was close, his fingers moving to dance against the bundle of nerves.

"Move your index and middle finger around my clit, not directly on it but along its sides," Katniss instructed softly. "Do it right and I'll soak your cock."

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" he asked breathless and hot from their joining. They were both sweaty; her skin shining despite the lack of light inside his dimmed room.

"I'm creative," she whispered into his ear, biting at his lobe and causing a cry to escape his already bruised lips. "When I'm doing this by myself, I like to have some dialogue." His fingers moved rapidly and he felt her tensing. "Oh...right there...like that...shit…"

She began to buck against him and he felt the rapid pulsing around his cock as he swirled his fingers around her pearl. His own climax was approaching, his hips moving in-sync with her thrusts and at that very moment, he could give two shits whether Gale, his parents, or even their family priest entered his room—he needed to come.

"Peeta!" Katniss' climax came suddenly, clamping onto his length, and drawing out his orgasm. Peeta thrusted roughly inside her, filling her until his cock softened in her still-pulsing cavern. She fell against him tiredly. "Is it always like that the first time?"

"I wouldn't know," he replied with a husky laugh. "I've had as much experience as you."

She buried her face in his shoulder and Peeta turned to smell her hair, sweet and fresh.

"I think I might be in love with you," Katniss whispered into his heated skin. "It shouldn't be this way right off, but it is."

"What are you talking about?" Peeta pressed his lips to her hair. "I've loved you since we were kids and I know your brother is probably going to kill me but I don't care."

Katniss pulled away to look into his eyes. "I won't let him." She took his face in her hands, cradling him before kissing his lips tenderly. "We really are Star-Crossed Lovers, aren't we?"

Peeta laughed remembering Annie's words. "Don't forget that story didn't end well." He watched her chortle at his remark, beautiful and shining, and he felt his heart leap. "We're going to."

She sighed, her hand caressing his back. "I know."

 _BEEP!_

The jarring sound pulled them out of their hazes and reluctantly they separated to check their phones.

"I just got a text from Gale saying '911 and to meet at our house'," Katniss said.

He looked to his phone screen and found the same message.

"Me, too." Peeta responded with an affirmative. "It's like he literally knows that I was just inside you."

Katniss laughed, throwing his shirt at him, before picking up her own shirt from the floor.

"We're twins but we're not that close."

* * *

They walked into the Everdeen living room to find everyone else already there.

Annie peered at Peeta for a moment before coughing to stop a laugh from escaping her mouth. If there was anyone that wanted him and Katniss to get together, it was Annie.

"Where were you?" Gale asked his sister. "According to Mom, you were doing homework upstairs."

"I stepped out for a bit and ran into Peeta," Katniss responded indignantly.

From behind them, Peeta heard Finnick quietly remark, "Vagina first." to Annie, who let out an indiscreet snort.

"Okay children." They all found Johanna limping into the room, crutches under her armpits and a wrap on her ankle. "Let's calm down."

Gale rushed forward to lift Johanna off her feet and she smiled gratefully, her arms wrapping around his thick neck as he handed Peeta her crutches with his free hand.

Together, the two made a very graceful couple, both dark-haired and dramatic-eyed.

"So what are we all doing here?" Katniss asked in a huff.

"Why are you so red?" Johanna retorted with a grin. "Looks like you were moving furniture or something."

"I was helping Peeta with something, okay?" Katniss looked at everyone, a clearly irritated look on her face, before stopping on Gale. "Then you decided to call everyone here like we were fucking dogs! Now are you going to tell us what is going on or just make us watch you carry Johanna around?"

Peeta went to her, squeezing her shoulder to calm her down. She was wound up tighter than usual and he could tell that it was due to her stress over telling Gale about NYU as well as telling him about whatever they had become.

"Cool it," he whispered into her ear and she immediately relaxed. Guiding her to the loveseat, Peeta let her sit before sitting beside her and looking to Gale. "So what did you text us for?"

"So as you can tell Johanna won't be able to do her routine for our final assembly nor will any of the other dancers," Gale began.

"So what do you want us to do?" Finnick asked with a grin. "Besides point and laugh."

Johanna's glare quickly silenced the bronze-haired boy.

"As I was saying," Gale continued. "Since they can't perform, I volunteered us."

Annie, who was staring at her split-ends, looked up at their friend's words. "What do you mean?"

"Like you're going to dance," Johanna explained. "I wasn't really into it at first, but then Gale really sold me on all of you—"

"So you want us to dance like a bunch of monkeys on stage?" Katniss asked in disbelief.

"No, you're going to dance as the Spice Girls."

Johanna's words silenced the group immediately.

"Are you insane?" The words came out of Peeta's mouth without a thought. "I'm assuming that means that the three of us—with penises—are going to have to dress in short skirts and platform shoes to entertain the entire senior class."

"Well, whichever of you can do a backflip can be Sporty Spice," Johanna reasoned. "I thought that it would be cute when it was a bunch of girls. However with boys, it definitely ups the ante." The girl's face went serious. "Also, this piece was supposed to be my contemporary choreography audition for Juilliard. I messed up last summer on this piece but did really well in my classical one during the auditions. The recruiter said as I'm almost in-I just need to make this piece perfect."

"My God, Gale," Finnick said to their friend. "She has you by the nads! You're practically forcing us to dress in drag for your woman." He looked to Annie. "Would you ever do this to me?"

"Would you ever force people to do something to help me?" Annie countered and Finnick nodded. She looked to Gale and Johanna. "I'll give it a go. Actresses should broaden their skill set."

"I guess that I'll be joining in then," Finnick added after being elbowed by his girlfriend.

Gale looked to the last of them, Peeta and Katniss. "And, how about you two?"

"If it's really so important to Johanna then alright," Peeta responded before looking to Katniss.

Brother and Sister met eyes, grey to grey, before Gale asked in the most hopeful of voices, "Katniss?"

Katniss stared for a long while before standing up and leaving with a scoff burning from her lips.

* * *

She just had sex with Peeta.

Good sex…unbelievable sex…sex that would vibrate through her vagina till the end of time.

And, they had finally admitted what they had known for a long time—that she and Peeta loved each other. He had been her first kiss under a fireworks-lit Fourth of July sky; Peeta still had braces on and she was still in a training bra, her hair in two braids instead of one.

Katniss knew that they would never be the same.

There was something about these last few months that had her feeling like she needed to stop keeping quiet.

So Katniss flirted with Peeta, they got closer, and the touches got more intimate until it all culminated into today.

However, with having to tell her brother about them and about NYU, the pressure was getting to her.

And, now this asinine plea to their group of friends to help his girlfriend.

"Something happened with Peeta, didn't it?" Katniss turned to see Johanna hobbling over to her in the kitchen of their home. "You both walked into the living room, radiant like the sun." Her brother's girlfriend stopped in front of her. "You looked happy. It's nice. Your brother said that you seemed really upset lately."

"Like he cares about what makes me happy," Katniss said under her breath before looking to the girl. "Listen Johanna, I want to help but I don't dance and I don't do the whole school spirit thing. Plus, why would I help you? You're just my brother's girlfriend."

Johanna had the modicum to look hurt. "I thought you'd do it because your brother said that your group always took care of each other. Also, I thought that you'd want to do one last thing with your friends before you all go your separate ways."

She felt bad for hurting Johanna and truthfully, time was passing fast. They had three months until they graduated and maybe this would give her the chance to tell Gale about NYU and about Peeta without anyone being bodily harmed, especially her boyfriend.

"Fine," Katniss found herself saying. "But put me in the back because I'm not a dancer and I hate wearing heels."

Johanna beamed at her. "Thank you." The relief on her face was evident. "You're in love with Peeta, aren't you?"

"You going to tell my brother?" Katniss countered.

"Not today," the girl in crutches replied. "I think you need some time to process it yourself."

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to assign your roles," Johanna said as they stood on the stage. "Annie-Sporty Spice, Katniss-Posh Spice." She gave Katniss a discreet nod, no dancing as she requested. "Peeta-Baby Spice, Finnick-Ginger Spice, and last but definitely not least, Gale-Scary Spice."

"Why does Annie get to be Sporty?" Finnick bellowed from where stage right.

"Because—" Johanna nodded at Annie, who stood stage left.

Without hesitation, Annie back flipped across the stage until she stood right next to her boyfriend.

"I'll shut up now," Finnick said as he stepped back.

"You're going to be dancing to 'Wannabe'," Johanna continued. "So I have a little assignment for all of us. First, watch the music video. Next, learn how to walk in the shoes that your Spice Girl is wearing—" Peeta raised his hand. "—before you ask, Gale told me all of your shoe sizes and after we go over the routine, you will get your pair." She met Peeta's eyes, looking to Katniss quickly. "I suggest that your partner up."

Katniss looked over to her boyfriend—she called him that in private—and he gave her a smile. They had agreed, after they had finished fucking in one of the empty classrooms during the lunch break, that they would wait until the time was right to tell Gale.

Also in some way, it was bit of a turn on to keep it a secret.

"I have a question," Finnick called out. "Should I shave my legs for this?"

"Depends on how realistic you want to make your portrayal, Ginger," Johanna told him as she sat down tiredly.

Her ankle had improved in the last few days but was still swollen.

"How are we going to learn this dance if you're incapacitated?" Katniss asked their teacher.

"We'll start slow." Johanna took her iPod out from her pocket. "Everyone grab a chair and we're going to start with rhythm. We're just going to do some shoulder moves to the beat of the song. All you have to do is push one shoulder up then the other through the whole song."

"Sound easy enough," Gale responded.

"What a brown-noser," Peeta called out.

"Scary! Baby!" Johanna bellowed, her voice suddenly hard. "I'm going to watch you both extra carefully." Everyone else went silent. "Now let's start."

" _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want…"_

* * *

"Johanna is actually a really good teacher," Katniss remarked as she sat on Peeta's bed. The laptop sat in front of them with the 'Wannabe' music video paused, the Spice Girls all assembled on a staircase. She closed it before looking to him. "I'm a little sore but it wasn't bad."

"So you do like her," Peeta teased as he reached into the bag that Johanna had given him. Taking out the shoebox, he placed it on the bed and lifted the lid to pull out a pair of white peep-toe platforms. "These don't look that bad."

"Mine aren't so bad either," Katniss said as she held out the black heels with the ankles straps. She laid back against his pillow, a teasing smile on her lips. "Put yours on."

Peeta looked to her curiously. "You're totally into this, aren't you?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't be into me wearing a pair of your briefs." Katniss rolled onto her stomach, her eyes inviting. "Just a pair of tighty-whities and nothing else. Don't tell me that you're not a little turned on by the taboo subject of cross-dressing." Her eyes went to his crotch where an obvious erection had emerged. "So why can't I be into you in a pair of platforms?"

He leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. "Fine, I'm going to try them on. Don't laugh."

"How about you just take everything off?" Katniss suggested. "You're going to have to learn how to move like they're a part of you, according to Johanna."

"You're taking her words too much to heart," he told her. "However, I will do it if you do too."

Katniss stood up without hesitation, pulling her shirt over her head, and removing her bra in one quick motion, revealing her full breasts and rosy nipples. Her hands then went to her jeans and she unsnapped the top button before unzipping her jeans and moving them off her full hips, revealing a pair of panties with a sweet daisy print.

"Now you," she countered with a grin. "Then the shoes."

Taking a breath, Peeta pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over to her.

Katniss draped the shirt over her shoulders and he could see her puckered nipples as she watched him undress. There was something about her gaze that shot through his spine. In her eyes, Peeta felt powerful.

Most of all, he felt loved.

Quickly, Peeta removed his jeans until he was in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

"Go ahead," Katniss said. "If you need my help then I'll help."

Carefully, Peeta stepped into the platforms and felt himself rise. They seemed comfortable until he lifted his foot and felt the heaviness of the sole.

"How do girls walk in these?" he asked as he moved in place. "It's a little ridiculous."

"It's nice to know that you finally get the things that women go through to look a little more powerful," Katniss told him. "And, isn't that what the Spice Girls were all about? Girl Power?" She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to place a kiss on his lips. "They do make your calves look very nice. Your ass, too."

"Am I done practicing?" Peeta asked. His feet were beginning to throb because of the toe constriction and he took a slight step feeling unbalanced despite the thickness of the platform.

"Yes, you're free," Katniss said and he quickly kicked the horrible things off his feet. "Welcome to the life of a woman, full of nothing but discomfort."

"Not all of it, right?" Peeta turned to find her slipping her heels on and tying the straps around her dainty ankles. "What are you doing?"

"Johanna said that we have to practice." Katniss stood up from the bed and walked from one end of his room to the other. He admired her toned calves, her shapely thighs, and the slight jiggle of her full bottom as she glided through his room. "How am I doing?"

"Perfect," he responded, his eyes focused on her smoky eyes. "Beautiful."

When Katniss reached the foot of the bed, she looked to him before slowly bending down to take her daisy panties off. Peeta could see the dampness of her slit from where he stood, her arousal apparent by the plumpness of her outer lips as she bent. She winked at him before crawling onto his bed and laying on her stomach in nothing but the heels.

Katniss looked over her shoulder, her plush ass beckoning him to touch it.

"Care to join me?" she asked in low voice.

Peeta nodded, quickly discarding his briefs before walking to the bed and straddling her, his knees going to each side of her hips and his cock nestling against her ass. Palms flat on the mattress to support his weight, he leaned down to move her hair off her neck to place open-mouth kisses against the juncture of it.

"Peeta…" Katniss arched up, her soft skin caressing his steel length. She turned her head bringing their lips together, her hand reaching to the nape of his neck to control the deepness of their kiss. "You're going to fuck me now, right?"

"Yes." Shifting down, Peeta took his cock in his hand and pressed the head to her dripping center. The sight of himself nestled between her full cheeks was enough to bring him to climax. Instead, he inched inside her, savoring the sensation of her slowly bringing him to her warm, wet heat. "I love you."

"It doesn't count when you're inside me," she said, her voice tight.

Katniss pushed her hips up, fully sheathing him and his knees buckled at the sensation.

He caught himself before he fully fell on top of her. "You do that again and I'm going to come all over you."

"What this?" She repeated the motion, pushing her ass back, her cheeks brushing against his testicles as he penetrated her cervix. Katniss let out a strangled cry, half-pleasure and half a strange, tantalizing pain. "Oh…we need to do it like this more."

"That will kill me," he responded in a constrained voice. His eyes went to the rapid movement of her lush ass cheeks, engulfing his length. "You're killing me…I swear I'm going to come inside of that sweet pussy of yours and then all over your ass."

Katniss laughed tightly. "Then, why don't you?" The room was hot, full of the smell of sex and sweat. His eyes went to the sheen of sweat on her unblemished back. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you put it in my ass."

His climax came in a rapid wave, pulling him under until he couldn't breathe, every bit of himself drowning in pleasure. He felt the rapid spurt coating her insides and Peeta pulled out, letting himself ride out his climax spraying her plump bottom with white droplets of his cum.

"Oh…" Katniss' head fell to his blanket. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Peeta reached for his shirt, gently cleaning the mess he made off her rich skin.

"I don't know. Maybe because we weren't ready for something like this just yet."

She turned to nestle herself against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I was just inside you," he joked. "Does that count?"

"I love you wherever you are."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "That's nice to hear."

Katniss elbowed him. "Say it."

Pulling her close, Peeta closed his eyes, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"I love you wherever you are."

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks to Performance…**_

" _If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine…" _

Johanna immediately stopped the music and turned to the three men. "Scary, Ginger, Baby!" She got into the habit of referring to their Spice Girl names to keep them in character. "You have the moves down but something is missing." She turned to Annie and Katniss. "Will you help?"

Katniss shrugged before walking over to Johanna, her heels clicking on stage. She could feel Peeta's eyes on her and took a breath to quell the hunger rising from her center. Even in the clunky platforms, he was unbearably enticing. She could almost close her eyes, remembering how each step in those shoes revealed the taut muscles of his ass…

"Katniss? You okay?" She turned to see Annie grinning at her. "You look hungry."

"To some extent," Katniss retorted.

"Ladies, you need to help me out," Johanna interrupted worriedly. "Something looks off."

"How about we have them go over the chorus of the routine? Maybe we'll see what you're seeing," she suggested to her brother's anxious girlfriend.

Johanna nodded in agreement. "Sounds perfect." She turned to the three boys. "I need you three to do the chorus of the song."

"Without the girls?" Finnick asked. "Why?"

"Because I said so," their instructor intoned. "And, because something is off."

"Just do it," Gale bristled.

Peeta nodded, his eyes looking to Katniss. She could tell that he was tired as well.

"One more time," Johanna promised. "Then we can stop." Taking her iPod, she set the song to right before the chorus. "Line up and let's start."

Gale automatically went to the front, Peeta followed at the center, and then Finnick behind Peeta.

" _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends…"_

Katniss saw immediately what the problem was. The boys had the moves down. However, it was the stilted way that they moved that caused their rhythms to look off.

"They're not moving like women," she immediately told Johanna. "They're moving like dudes in high heels."

Johanna crossed her arms. "You're right. Gale's not even wearing heels and he looks stiff." She gave Katniss a smile. "Thanks."

She nodded at her brother's girlfriend.

"This is a bit of a mess," Annie whispered to her. "And, all those times I've been practicing with Finnick since he has the highest shoes of us all!"

" _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is…"_

"Okay stop!" Johanna went to them. "You three look like the worst drag show I've ever seen."

"At least we're not falling this time," Finnick reasoned with their instructor.

"Yes, but because you are men, you'll have to emphasize being a woman even more!" Johanna lectured. "Your hips—they need to swing more in exaggeration! In fact, every movement should be exaggerated because you don't have the equipment!" She looked to Katniss and Annie. "Come here."

They went to her side and she went to her iPod to move the song forward.

Johanna gave them a pleading look. "Just two lines of the song to show them how different it looks."

"Sure," Katniss agreed and then turned to Annie, who nodded.

A bit of the last verse started and Katniss tapped her foot before looking to Annie.

" _Slam your body down and wind it all around…"_

She stomped her foot and swirled her hips in exaggeration. Annie followed in front of her, pressing her back to Katniss' as they moved in-sync.

" _Slam your body down and wind it all around…"_

Her hand wove around Annie's slim waist and they twisted their hips once more as she helped Annie overdo her movements, guiding her to push her pelvis out.

The music stopped and Johanna went to do them. "That is how you look like a woman."

Finnick enthusiastically clapped. "Do that again!"

There was definitely a look of surprise from both Peeta and Gale though she could see the flush of arousal from her boyfriend and a glaring redness from her brother.

"So Ginger, Scary, Baby emphasize and watch," Johanna continued. "You have three perfectly able women to ask questions to, as long as they're not offensive." She stopped for a moment. "So break time!"

This time, everyone clapped.

"And, then back to work!"

Then, everyone groaned.

* * *

 _ **One Week to Performance…**_

" _What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love, are you for real…"_

The music stopped and Katniss twirled to see Gale at her doorway. He smiled at her before walking to her bedroom.

"You've gotten more in-tune," he remarked as he sat on her bed.

"So have you," she told him, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip. "Definitely more lady-like."

"I just wanted to say thanks," Gale said. "I mean, you didn't have to do this, but you did." He met her eyes, patting the spot across him for Katniss to sit. "Also, I feel like we haven't talked lately. I don't know what's going with your life."

"It happens with siblings," Katniss responded ruefully as she joined him on the bed. "They drift apart."

"But, we're different. We're twins." Her brother looked at her, concern in his eyes. "You seem distant in some ways. Not unhappy, but it's like there's a lot going on inside. I can feel it."

"I have a lot to think about." She quickly looked across to the window to see Peeta's bedroom empty. He was working at his parents' store this afternoon but they were planning to meet in an hour or two. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Tell me," Gale urged.

She sighed heavily before turning to her side table and reaching in for the stack of papers that she kept hidden under her photography portfolio. Handing them to Gale, she waited for him to figure out what they were all saying.

"NYU?" Gale had found her acceptance letter in the pile. "You got into their program."

"Yes and I accepted," Katniss explained. "Mom and Dad already know, but I asked them not to say anything so I could tell you."

"Why did you keep this from me?" Her brother asked.

"Because of Stanford," she responded. "It was always Stanford this and Stanford that! You always thought that we'd be heading there together. I don't want to go there. I think it's time for me to find my own way."

"Does this have to do with Peeta?" Gale suddenly asked.

She peered at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"He's going to NYU, too." Gale placed the letter down and his eyes went to the window across from hers. "I thought that maybe you had a little crush on him or something. You know, following him to NYU might not change how he feels."

Katniss felt her anger rise at his words. "You need to leave my room."

Gale stood up, unaffected by her annoyance. "Fine."

"You just had to find an ulterior motive, Gale!" Katniss was hurt by his words. She had worked hard on her portfolio and getting her acceptance into the visual arts program at NYU was one of the best moments of her life. Her brother had ruined it all with one accusation. "I spent a year on that portfolio for twenty of the best shots to get me in. I spent more than $200 dollars in film and dark room equipment! And, all you can think is that I'm going because I want to follow a boy!"

Gale stared at her for a moment, his eyes shocked at her anger. "Katniss, I'm sorry—"

"Just get out of my room, right now," she told him, still stewing in her irritation. "No, wait!"

Her brother turned, almost reluctantly.

"You accuse me of going to a school for a boy, but let's not talk about the fact that you got all your friends to dance like morons for your girlfriend!" Katniss raged at him. "You've been with her for six months! In your senior year! Do you really think that it's going to last forever?"

"Katniss…I love her," Gale said simply.

"Oh." She wasn't used to sappiness from her brother. It both bothered her and warmed her. "Did you think that this was going to prove it?"

"Maybe," he responded. "But, I also hoped we'd all get to do one last thing together."

Katniss sighed, a small smile reaching her lips. "Now, how can I be mad at that?" She shook her head at her brother. "Sometimes you're such a butthead."

Her brother grinned, ruffling her head playfully. "But, you still love me, Catnip."

She blanched at her nickname but gave him a smile.

"God help me, I do." Katniss sat back on her bed. "Now go, you've made me tired."

He kissed her forehead before leaving her to her thoughts.

She looked over to Peeta's empty room.

Now all she needed was to tell Gale about him.

* * *

"Was he really that bad?" Peeta asked as they sat on the knoll of the sunny park, later that day.

"Yes, it was so misogynistic," Katniss said. "He thought that I was going to NYU just because you were and I wanted to follow my crush!" She shook her head. "I can't hate him though. Gale is my brother and we're connected…genetically."

"But me being there is definitely a good thing, right?" Peeta gave her a pout and she laughed at his hang-dog expression. "You're going to make my freshman year much better."

Katniss laid back on the grass, letting the heat of the sunset warm her.

"We can gain our Freshman Fifteen together," she responded.

Peeta turned, looking down at her resting in the grass, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"And, we can work it off together," Peeta suggested.

"Is that all you think we'll be doing in New York?" Katniss reached to caress his cheek, savoring the smoothness of his jawline. "I'm expecting a proper date."

"Of course," he responded, "I'm going to take you on a big fancy Manhattan date."

"Good," Katniss declared. "Have to let all those NYU girls know that you're mine."

Peeta settled just above her, his chest pressing to hers, and she felt her heart race at the intensity in his blue eyes.

"I love you, Katniss," he whispered tenderly. "It's not in me to stop."

She pulled him to her, their lips crashing in a hungry kiss. For so long, she wanted to hear those words come from his mouth and now here there they were—real as the ground below them.

Suddenly, they were ripped apart and her eyes opened to find Gale above them.

"What are you doing with my sister, Peeta?" her brother seethed.

Johanna rushed forward, her hand going to Gale's shoulder. "Calm down, alright?" She looked between the couple. "We went to look for you at the store and Peeta's mom mentioned that you two took off together. I think the jig is up."

"Gale, I love Katniss," Peeta said, his eyes meeting hers quickly before turning back to her brother. "And, she didn't decide to go NYU because of me, but I'm glad that we'll be together. Not to mention, she is so talented and she deserves to go to the best place that will help her." He went to her brother. "Don't be mad at her. We just wanted to wait until the time was right to tell you."

"You both lied to me," Gale said. He looked to Katniss, pain in his eyes. "You acted like he was just some boy to my face. You could've had told me."

"You wouldn't have believed me," Katniss responded. "You think I'm just a kid, Gale! But, I'm not and I love Peeta. Just like you love Johanna."

"You love me?" Johanna blurted out.

"Of course I do," Gale said as she looked to him. "I wouldn't dance as Scary Spice for just for anyone!"

Johanna jumped into Gale's arms, her long legs rounding her boyfriend's waist before kissing him full on the lips, to the disgust of Katniss and Peeta.

Peeta leaned towards Katniss. "Should we leave?"

"Just back away slowly," Katniss whispered.

Together, they walked back until they were a good distance to turn and walk away.

"Katniss, Peeta."

Katniss stiffened before turning to see her brother approaching, his hand entwined with Johanna's.

Gale looked between them. "You happy?"

Katniss took Peeta's hand. "Yes."

"Don't get into too much trouble in Manhattan," he told them sternly before he looked to Peeta. "She's always liked you, you know."

"I've always loved her," Peeta responded.

"So are you still going to be my Posh and Baby Spice?" Johanna asked worriedly. She turned to Katniss. "I did kind of use your relationship as a bargaining tool and I am sorry about that."

Katniss went to Johanna before holding her hand out in a truce.

"Of course. That's what friends do, right?"

* * *

 _ **Assembly Day**_

"You look great," Gale said to her.

Katniss did a spin for her brother, showing off the body-contouring black dress and ankle-strap heels. Madge Undersee, a classmate of theirs who did stage hair and makeup for the drama department, manipulated her hair to look like it was a shoulder-length bob.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Katniss replied, pulling a tendril of the dark curly-haired wig that Gale wore. "The lipstick is actually a nice shade on you."

"Thanks. I borrowed it from you," he retorted.

"Just what every girl wants," she said, grinning at her carefully made-up brother. "For her brother to steal her makeup." She admired the subtle contouring that Madge had done on Gale to soften his more masculine features. "My God, Madge is a miracle worker."

"I know," Gale replied. "However, I have to say that bras are annoying little fuckers, aren't they?" He peeked under the neon green tank top. "So, you have to wear these every day?"

"Unless you prefer your little sister bouncing around for all the world to see, I probably should," Katniss responded.

"Hey Katniss." Gale looked at her solemnly. "I'm really sorry about getting so upset about Peeta." He looked around the room. "He hasn't been coming around our house lately."

"When someone nearly mauls you for kissing their sister, you kind of want to avoid him," she retorted.

Peeta had lessened his visits, though they talked on the phone—and every once in a while, they did a little window peepshow for each other.

She had to admit that her boyfriend had definitely improved walking in the platforms.

"Just let him know that I'm sorry," he told her. "I really do want you to be happy, Katniss."

"I know." She gave him a quick hug so they wouldn't ruin one another's makeup. "You can always tell Peeta yourself—since he's heading over here."

Peeta walked over to them in white platforms and a white baby doll dress with a pig-tailed blonde wig atop his head.

Katniss chuckled seeing some of the backstage hands checking him out.

"Peeta has to be the most convincing one out of all of us," Gale remarked with a smirk.

"Hey!" They turned to see Finnick stomping over with his thick heels, red and gold majorette uniform and black stockings. He pushed the red wig away from his face. "I'm just as hot as Peeta!"

"Calm down, babe," Annie said. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail displaying her high cheekbones nicely. She adjusted her orange cropped halter and fixed the waistline of her cerulean Adidas jogging pants. "At least you don't have to worry about your boobs popping out during a backflip."

"I'm wearing the highest heels out of all of you bitches," Finnick scoffed. "Now, I'm going to go make sure my makeup isn't melting. I'm sweating in these tights. Also, I never realized how huge my thighs looked."

With a swing of his hips, Finnick walked to the nearest makeup mirror to preen at himself.

"What a diva," Peeta said with a laugh. He turned to give Katniss a soft smile. "You look beautiful."

"So do you," she replied. "I don't know which one of us looks better."

"You do." He inched closer to her. "Though I think that I'm a solid runner-up."

Katniss beamed at him. "I'd kiss you but I'd probably mess up our makeup."

"And, I don't want Gale to hit me," he told her.

"Hey Peeta?" The couple turned to find Gale before them. Her brother held out his hand to Peeta. "I'm sorry. You're my friend and my neighbor. I should've realized that you would never hurt my sister."

Peeta shook his hand. "I wouldn't Gale. I've loved her since the first time I kissed her. Right before you tried to mimic Hulk Hogan and throw me to the ground."

"Sorry about that." Gale at them sheepishly. "We were only kids."

"You were a freakishly large kid, Gale," Peeta retorted.

"Alright everyone!"

They turned to find Johanna walking towards them, wearing a top hat and a tuxedo with tails. They all gathered in front of her. She along with some of the other incapacitated dancers would be part of the performance.

"I just saw the stage setup for the performance," Annie said excitedly. "It looks great. I can't believe that the theater department was able to construct such a beautiful set."

Apparently, Johanna had designed the set to the T so that it resembled the St. Pancras Grand Hotel just like the music video.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me," Johanna said. She paused for a moment and Katniss could see the tears filling her eyes. "I'm really proud of all of you. You've done an amazing job, heels and all."

"Don't cry," Katniss told her with a grin. "Or, I might reconsider renting an apartment with you when you get into Juilliard."

"Fine!" Johanna wiped her eyes quickly. "Break a leg, all of you! I'll see you onstage!"

"Well? Let's go," Gale said when their group was all alone.

"Thank God. The sooner we do this, the sooner I can get out of this get up," Finnick said. "Though, I will miss this bustier." He pushed at the padding of his fake breasts. "I asked them to make me t look like I had a huge rack."

Annie pushed him towards the stage. "Get a move on, Ginger!"

Gale followed, trying to get the couple to be quiet before they got on stage.

"Hey, Katniss?"

Katniss turned to Peeta in his baby-doll dress and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked shyly. "I know this isn't the best time to ask you with me wearing—"

His speech was suddenly interrupted by Katniss smashing her lips to his. A few of the backstage hands stopped to watch the two pressed together, high heels and mini-dresses colliding in their passionate embrace.

Behind Katniss, someone wolf-whistled.

When they pulled apart, she made sure to wipe her lipstick from his face.

He did the same.

"Wow. Having someone else's breasts pushed against mine was interesting," Katniss said, her face flushed. "We should play around with that at NYU."

"Are you going to give me an answer?" Peeta asked.

She gave him one last kiss before pulling him towards the stage. "After the performance."

* * *

They all rushed onto the stage together; Katniss tittering on her heels, Annie running next to her, Peeta and Finnick holding hands as Gale followed behind. Rue and Thresh, two of the dancers, walked past their group pretending to be a rich couple in furs and tails as the five of them sang 'Wannabe' in acapella.

There was a wave of laughter coming from the audience as they all rushed onto the set onstage that was the St. Pancras Grand Hotel. Annie ran ahead pushing through another dancer dressed as bellhop just as Peeta went to another dancer who was playing Maître D and threw the menus on his stand in the air in girlish fun.

The music suddenly started and Gale turned to the audience, rolling his shoulders, his fake breasts moving with him.

" _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want…_ "

Finnick followed with a cheeky bounce as he lip-synced, " _So tell me what you want, what you really really want…_ "

Everyone cheered as Gale and Finnick gyrated their hips and her red-wigged friend clapped his knees in sync with Annie, who would be taking over.

" _If you want my future…_ " Annie strolled confidently through the set. " _…forget my past…"_

Peeta walked forward, pretending to play with one the dancers hats and singing playfully, " _If you wanna get_ with _me…better make it fast…"_

Katniss, who pretending to flirt with a businessman played by Johanna, danced playfully on her lap.

"Go," Johanna whispered and grinned at her. "Get to the stairs."

Katniss gave her a playful kiss on the cheek before dancing to the musical queue as Gale and Finnick led the audience to the stairs, the set's centerpiece. She danced past Peeta who was on the middle step and went to the right of the last step, just as Finnick went to her left. Annie and Gale who were the best dancers were at the bottom-front steps just as it was the music video.

The spotlight hit them and Katniss pulled off to the routine that had been drilled into her head.

Step to the left…then to the right…and then shake her hips while they sang the chorus.

" _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is…_"

Peeta made a grab for her hand as they made their way into the lobby set just as Annie started the second verse.

" _What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel…"_

Katniss rushed off as Peeta went to sing his line, toying with the tie of their classmate Marvel, who was playing a hotel guest.

" _Say you can handle my love…are you for real…"_

Their second dance was coming up and she rushed over to her spot under a curtain archway. The rest of the group gathered and they repeated the chorus.

Katniss lost herself in the choreography, her hips rolling in tune just as Gale made a sharp kick to the audience.

The crowd roared in approval as Annie did her backflip atop the long dining room table. Katniss looked to see Gale pulling Peeta along the room. Finnick as Ginger was ruffling the hair of a seated businessman played by another dancer.

As for her, she was back on Johanna's lap but this time, Johanna was dressed as a clergyman in black.

"Fancy seeing you here again," Katniss said as she danced on Johanna's lap.

"Great way to bond, getting a lap dance from your boyfriend's sister," Johanna retorted.

" _So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, and as for me you'll see…"_

"Gale is a pretty good pretend rapper," Katniss remarked. "I'm impressed."

"He actually practiced in front of his mirror a lot," Johanna responded, smiling behind her fake beard.

Someone handed Katniss a fake glass of champagne after she hopped off Johanna and the group all gathered together in the dining room set piece to continue their dance.

Peeta was suddenly by her side and together, they stomped their feet and circled their hips in exaggeration.

" _Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around…"_

Finnick went to the front, singing the last solo line to the audience.

" _Slam your body down zigazig ah…_ "

Katniss felt Gale behind her just as Annie went to Peeta's side with Finnick in the front as they posed together to sing the final line of the song.

" _If you wanna be my lover…"_

The stage went dark and the curtain closed quickly.

However, they could hear the riotous applause from the audience. The backstage light turned on and Katniss found herself being pulled into Peeta's arms. Around them, everyone was hugging and high-fiving.

Johanna and Gale were well on their way to giving her a niece or a nephew from the way they were making out. Annie and Finnick were accepting kudos from the other dancers.

Katniss realized that these next few weeks were going to be the sweetest time of her life. It made her sad, happy, and a little nostalgic.

Soon, everything was going to change—new school, new city, new life…

"Peeta," she suddenly called out and he turned to her. "Yes."

He looked at her in confusion. "Yes, what?"

"I'll go to the prom with you," she responded and Peeta beamed, hearing her acceptance. "On one condition."

"Name it," he said as he pulled her close.

"You bring the platforms with you to NYU."

"Deal."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and as the curtain opened, Katniss kissed her boyfriend in public for the first time to the roaring applause of the audience.

 **FIN.**

"Wannabe"-Spice Girls


End file.
